Bets, cheerleaders and scream demons
by TheFourthIncarnationOfAmyPond
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote witha few friends, you'll get a few laughs from it, please read and review, mentions of Black Canary/Green Arrow, mostly random.


**DISCLAIMER:My disclaimer and I are in a fight over a debate, she thinks that shiny things are best but I think sparkly things are.**

**Okay so this isn't very good but anyways, I'm bored, it's based off of an RPG that I do with a few people on Justice:The Forum and written with a few other people.**

**(My page break is siding with my disclaimer)**

Vigilante stepped into the crowded cafeteria on the Watchtower, scanning around for his friend Shining Knight and scowling when he didn't see him.

Stargirl went in the cafeteria to sit with her step-dad.

"Hey, have either of yeh seen Sir Justin around?" Vigilante asked them.

Superboy walked into the crowded cafeteria.

"Ah can't believe no one has seen Sir Justin." Vigilante sighed.

Superboy sat down next to star girl. "Hey." He said.

"No body's seen him?" Vigilante asked again.

"Yes, nobody has seen him." Black Canary said from behind him. "You can stop asking now."

He sat down, sighing. "Maybe he went back to th' planet at th' end of his shift."

"Maybe" Superboy said.

"We were gonna watch mah new TV." Vigilante said sadly.

"How big is it." Superboy asked...as only a boy could ask.

"Eighty-two inches," Vigilante grinned. "Surround sound with a new game system and DVD player."

Superboy whistled. "What system."

"Nice, how much?" Canary asked.

"No system, Atom and ah built it. It cost about three hundred grand though." Vigilante replied.

"Dude can I watch TV too?" Stargirl asked.

"Ah guess," he said. "Ah just wish Sir Justin would have told meh he was gonna leave."

"Do you have a PS3 we could play? I have BluRay we could watch." Stargirl informed him.

"Ah think ah could borrow one from Canary," he said.

"Green Arrow broke mine." Dinah said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then, ah could ask... damn," he looked around. "Where's Flash at when yeh need 'im?"

"He's in Central City." Dinah informed him.

"Damn," he said. "Are all th' fun ones home?"

"Pretty much." She told him in a bored tone.

"I have a PS2 and we could play Transformers and Iron Man!" Stargirl told him.

Sweet," Vigilante stood up. "Ahm playin' first."

"Wait, hold up. You can go SECOND, it's MY PS2, so I should go first. You're second." Stargirl protested.

"It's mah tv." Vigilante reminded her.

"Fine, we'll do 2 players, but it was the last level anyway." Stargirl said.

He nodded. "Whatever you say darlin', but remember, loser buys chocolate milk." Vigilante told her.

"It's a deal! Oh, and the loser also has to wear a chicken suit for one day!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"Alright, you'd be cute in a chicken suit." Vigilante teased.

"It'd be entertaining to see you in one." Stargirl retorted.

He grinned. "Yeh're on, sister."

Stargirl sticks out her tongue at Vigilante.

"You two are acting like children, besides, I could beat you both in a heartbeat." Dinah said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Vigilante smirked at her. "Yeh wanna play?"

"Sure, but the chicken suit thing is stupid, if you lose, instead of a chicken suit, you wear a dress, but if you win, I'll do anything, at all." Canary said with a smirk of her own.

"Anything?" Vigilante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything." Dinah assured him.

"So are we going to play or what?" She asked.

"Alright let me get my PS." Stargirl went to get her PS2.

"Ok, I have the PS2 and game." She said as they all entered in Vigilantes room.

"Transformers or Iron man?" She asked.

"Pop in Transformers, ah'll beat yeh at that." Vigilante bragged.

"You can try." Dinah retorted.

Stargirl put in Transformers.

"Gimmie the control. Ah am so whoopin' your be-hahnd." Vigilante said.

"Let the Transforming begin!" Stargirl smiled.

Ten minutes later Vigilante had won.

"Wh-hoo, look at meh, ah win." He stroked his chin. "Now. What will ah make yeh do."

"Oh God." Dinah put her head in her hands.

Stargirl eagerly listened for Vigilante to make Black Canary do something.

"Ah know," he said. "Yeh gotta put on a cheerleader outfit, go up to the control room, and sing happy birthday batman at the top of your lungs."

"Where the hell am I going to get a cheerleading outfit." Canary groaned.

"I'll go get one!" Stargirl flew away to get a cheerleading outfit then came back with a pink one. "Here you go. Go change, and me and Vigilante will get a way for Batman and everyone ese to get to the control room!"

"While batman is there." Vigilante added.

"Oh damn, I am so killing you after this." Dinah growled.

He grinned. "Ah could be more creative."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." She groaned.

"C'mon, Vigilante, let's get Batman and everyone in the control room!" Stargirl exclaimed.

You two are so dead." Canary grumbled as she went to change. "And no cameras." She shouted back.

"Hahaha, yeah," he laughed, grabbing his hat and following her.

Once everyone was gathered Canary grudgingly walked in.

Dinah took a deep breath and began to sing at the top of her lungs while glaring at Vigilante.

Batman stared at her while everyone laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I lost a bet." She growled walking out and dragging Green Arrow with her.

Green Arrow was confused. "Did I do something good to deserve the cheer-leading outfit?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Green Arrow grinned and obeyed.

MEANWHILE...

Stargirl was laughing.

Stargirl heard Bats ask the question then looked at Vigilante. "Run for you life! We gotta hide somewhere!"

Vigilante grabbed Stargirl's hand and ran out into the hall.

"Where do we hide? Should we be more afraid of Bats or Canary?" Stargirl asked.

"I think we should be worried about Bats. Canary's distracted." Vigilante said.

"How long do you think we should be hiding? A couple of days, maybe?" Stargirl asked.

He laughed. "Yeah."

BACK WITH OLLIE AND DINAH...

"Okay, now I have to go kill two people." Dinah gave Arrow one last kiss and ran dofff to find Stargirl and Vigilante.

"Don't hurt them too much." Ollie called after her, knowing she would anyways.

SWITCH SCENES AGAIN...

"Where should we hide? Our rooms they'll look for us. So maybe in a locked closet or whatever." Stargirl suggested.

"Y'hear that?" Vigilante asked her.

"Let's run faster, go into your room and LOCK it." She said.

He pushed her in, slamming the door and locking it. Stargirl noticed something moving in the shadows.

"Whassat?" She asked.

"What is it?" Vig asked, pulling his gun.

"Nothing. You locked the door, remember. I think we just need to check outside to see if the coast is clear. Ahh, maybe a few more minutes. No, hours." Stargirl said.

Something growled and moved under the bed. Vig stepped back. "What--?"

Stargirl used her staff to shine a light under the bed.

She was met with red eyes.

Stargirl nearly jumped up a mile. "Let's get outta here!! Unlock the door! UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

"Ahm tryin'!"

The thing jumped at them, snarling.

Stargirl hit it with a beam from her staff.

You two get out here right now." Canary growled from the other side of the door.

"Oh god we're dead meat! It's a double attack!!" Stargirl struggled to keep her distance between the red eyed creature.

Vig got the door open, falling out into the hallway.

"Dinah, run!" He shouted.

Stargirl ran away from the creature and hid behind Canary.

"Run, girls," Vigilante said, both guns out. "Ah got this."

"You did not just say that." Dinah growled using her Canary cry on the creature.

The thing seemed to absorb her scream and screamed back.

Vigilante covered his ears.

Dinah fell backwards and groaned.

"I never realised how much that hurts." She said.

"What is that thing anyway?" Stargirl asked.

"Ah dont know but it was in mah room." Vigilante said.

"How can we get rid of it before it does anything else?" Stargirl wondered.

"Oh I dunno, maybe you could well um, shoot it!" Dinah said sarcastically.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea." Vig said hesitating.

"Why not?" Dinah demanded.

"Well if it absorbed your scream, then what if it absorbs the bullet." He gulped.

Above them, a shining cross sign appeared and disappeared. In its place, Doctor Fate floated there quietly, watching the scene.

"Oh...you found it..." he said, flying down next to Vigilante. "I was looking everywhere for that thing..."

"What is it?" Dinah asked.

"Its a baby scream demon." Fate replied, his hand starting to glow. "At its common age it tends to wander and becomes slightly sensitive to light. When it is afraid, it absorbs any sound and uses it to its advantage to escape. I was taking care of it when it suddenly disappeared. I didn't think it would end up in Vigilante's room, however."

"Oh. Ok. If you excuse me, I have to leave." Stargirl flew away before Canary killed her. "He won the bet fair and square Canary! You said you would do anything. Anything!"

"I never said I wouldn't kill you afterwards." Dinah shouted after her.

"What are you two talking about...?" Doctor Fate questioned, watching Stargirl run off and Canary scream after her. "Anyways, you must help me recapture the demon and return it to the tower before it gets hungry and eats something...or someone..."

Fate threw his hand, sending the glowing blast of power the demons way. It yelped and jumped away, landing on top of Black Canary. It was half her size.

"Ugh, get this thing offa me, it smells worse than Flash's breath after lunch." She said struggling.

Stargirl heard Canary and stopped flying and turned back, hoping that if she was the first to help Dinah that she would consider not killing her.

Fate sighed and sent another blast at the demon. It howled as it made a hit and a kind of golden bubble formed around it.

"Don't worry, I've sealed it. Perhaps I should send it back to my tower. It will be taken care of there." he said, then turned to Black Canary. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She grumbled getting up.

"You're not scared of it are you?" Malva asked from behind him, in full costume. (Malva is an OC that my friend Gina made and plays i the RPG, her power is to mimic the powers of those around her and she's good with a bow and arrow, her costume is tight black pants, knee high black boots, Black Belly top, leather jacket, fingerless gloves and a black mask that covers the top half of her face, and she has red hair and green eyes)

Stargirl looked at Malva. "Did you see what it did?" Stargirl saw Batman walking down the hall. "Vigilante! We'd better run! Batman's coming down the hall!" Stargirl was pointing at Batman.

"Oh yeah, I saw that little stunt you had Canary pull, totally hilarious, I'm Copycat, but you can call me Malva, oh and Canary, pink is not your best colour." Malva said with a smirk.

"Heh, ah disagree." Vigilante argued.

"Vigilante, don't defend me, I still wanna kick your ass."Dinah growled.

"Why? Yeh agreed to it." Vigilante said trying to save himself.

"I never agreed not to hurt you afterwards." Dinah said cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, what's the problem, you came to us." Vig stuttered.

"Stop stalling and just let me kick your ass." Dinah growled.

"At least give me a means of protection." He begged.

"You have two guns." Dinah reminded him.

"And two lwgs, you now, to run for your life." Malva added.

"Right," he said, turning and bolting.

"Get back here, you cowboy reject." Canary screamed running after him.

"Ah ain't a reject," he said, still running.

Doctor Fate watched them go, shook his head and looked to the others. "Excuse me." he said while summoning one of his shining crosses and disappearing into it, along with the demon.

"Shut up." Canary said tackling him to the ground.

Fate returned, standing in front of the two and looking down at them. "Hm, I never knew you two were so close..."

"You're next if you say one more word." Dinah growled.

Fate backed away slightly. "Of course. Not one more word."

"Good, now where was I?" She went back to beating Vigilante to a pulp.

Fate watched quietly for a moment, then after a while he asked, "Black Canary, I think he, uh, learned his lesson..."

Dinah frowned.

"Fine, I'll stop killing him." She said taking a step back.

"But anyone that mentions the 'incident' is gonna get drop kicked into Metropolis."

Fate blinked behind his mask. "What incident are you talking about...?" he asked.

"I lost a bet, that's all you need to know." Dinah told him.

"...Does it include you dressing up in...pink...?" he guessed. He felt kind of safe knowing that she couldn't see the smile behind his helmet. But he kept his voice calm so to not give him away.

"Drop it, or I'll drop you." Dinah threatened.

"Now where the hell is Ollie?"

"He left while you were still...er, beating Vigilante." Fate replied. "Why?"

"Damn, I was hoping to um, have a 'talk' with him." Dinah said her cheeks slightly reddening.

"Of course you were." Fate said, a knowing tone in his voice. He suddenly put his hand to the temple of his head, concentrating on the voice in his head. "...Anyways, has any of you seen Etregon. I must speak with him."

"Sorry no." Dinah told him.

Fate sighed softly and put his hand to his temple concentrating on the voice in his head. "Alright. I'll need to return to my home now. The scream demon needs tending."

He summoned a shining cross and was about to step into it before he stopped looking back at Black Canary. "Oh, Canary. One more thing..."

"What?" Dinah asked.

"...Pink isn't really you..." Fate said after a long moment. Then he disappeared

Canary growled.

"He is so dead." She grumbled.

**(My page break and I are still fighting)**

**Okay that's it, I know, not very excitng but you have to admit the idea of Black Canary in a pink cheer-leading outfit singing happy birthday Batman is pretty funny, okay Vigilante and Green Arrow were controlled by Nighty999, Dr. Fate was controlled by Skyler Kamikaze, Copycat was controlled by Lancitty-rules-001, Stargirl was controlled by brat95, Superboy was controlled by Thief of the gods and I controlled Black Canary, bye bye!!**


End file.
